Arcturus
Arcturus is a group of Supernova operatives. They are Sun's most trusted team. Summary The group originally started off as just Saturn coordinating various different teams, but after marrying Ion, they started working together on operations. When they needed a technician, they brought in Vega, a disgraced NASA scientist who had been working as an analyst for Nova prior. Later, they recruited Crater and Pluto for armed robberies, and lastly Void for stealth robberies, should they have to do one. Members The 6 members of Arcturus are Saturn, Ion, Vega, Crater, Pluto and Void. |-| Saturn Saturn= “Only the best is good enough.” Summary With a love for classic weaponry and a no-nonsense attitude, Saturn takes charge as Nova's chief field operative. Age hasn't slowed him down one bit. History Marion Rosencrantz was born into a wealthy British family. He attended a private school, where he developed a fascination for the world wars and the technology that came from them. After turning 18, he enlisted in the army and became a paratrooper. Retiring after 11 years of service, his parents’ will left him a huge sum of money, which he used to purchase an estate in Vermont. At a local club, he met another gentleman named Rigel Pearson. They discussed and shared drinks and eventually started visiting each other more. Pearson, being an astronomical historian, had radical theories that could have changed others’ perspective on science, but was rejected by NASA. Instead, he formed a private research company, Nova, with Rosencrantz being the first employee. The two gradually became curious of what research the government was hiding from them, so began pirating government servers. After gaining more funds and employees, they decided to take things to the physical. Marion and three others assaulted a research lab and stole invaluable prototypes. Hungry for more, Rigel readapted Nova into a military organisation, and appointed Rosencrantz as chief field operative, under the codename “Saturn”. |-| Ion Ion= “The side remembered in war is the one that isn’t dead.” A battle-hardened war veteran, Ion stays behind to provide cover fire and medical assistance. Her experience and kill count have left her with more sleepless nights than clout, but if she needs to see the other side, all she needs to do is open both eyes. History Isabelle Kowalski first enlisted in the army in the latter half of the 1980s. She was deployed in Russia during the cold war, where she saved the life of an outgoing British paratrooper named Marion Rosencrantz. While guarding a bunker in Siberia, she was taken hostage by Soviet colonel Constantin Redigrad's armed batallion and kept captive in a torture camp for the next two weeks. Rosencrantz came to her rescue, but not before Redigrad shot her eye out. Nevertheless, the paratrooper proposed to her with a ring forged out of a busted M79 barrel. They returned home from the war, with Belle leaving a little parting gift for Redigrad--a 7.62mm round through the brain. They married and moved to Marion's mansion in Vermont, where the former would often leave to talk with another gentleman he had met. After a few years, he announced that they were forming a private research company known as Nova. Isabelle was eventually brought in when they needed more employees with weapon training; Kowalski had the added bonus of a medical license as well. Through time, she and Saturn gathered more skilled individuals for Nova's primary strike team. |-| Vega Vega= “The mystery is what keeps you going.” Summary A former NASA scientist, Vega's always got her mind on something new. If she's not engineering technology, then she's trying to improve existing models. History Elizabeth Grady always demonstrated an interest in science from a young age. Eventually joining NASA, she helped develop space launch programs--that is until NASA went through some staff cuts and she was dismissed. Spiteful, she aimed to join a private space research company and found Nova as the perfect candidate. She worked as a data analyst in the Nova bureau, but when Nova was reformed into Supernova, Saturn and Ion approached her, saying that she would be a force to be reckoned with for the team they were putting together. Ever since making a bigger name for herself with Arcturus, she has been a key figure in the development of project Zeta. |-| Crater Crater= “Brace for impact.” Summary Perhaps the only man chad enough to challenge the Brothers In Arms, Crater is the fighter-piloting badass who's ready to slay some Crimson ballsack! ...That's a technical term, y'know. History Tyler Evans grew up in New York, where his relatively poor family exposed him to gang warfare lots. After a bad street reputation, Evans decided that enlisting in the armed forces would be a good way to clear his name. He was rejected at first, so he assumed a false identity and passed. Tyler became a pilot for the air force, and rose up the ranks to being a corporal. After his fake identity was discovered, he deserted and fled across the country. After being a fugitive for a while, he started doing freelance work for crime syndicates. He and a gang were once shooting up a museum, and one particular hostage just would not cooperate. Tyler threatened the man, to which he responded by incapacitating all four men with merely a revolver. When the cops showed up, the hostage guided Evans to safety, leaving the others to get arrested. The captive revealed himself to be Saturn and offered Crater a long-time position at Nova. Saturn figured that his experience piloting jets would be useful for the development of project Zeta. |-| Pluto Pluto= “Man’s ultimate achievement is destroying man.” Summary Pluto is a pyrotechnician. That means he specializes in making things go boom. From tiny firecrackers to ballistic missiles, he carefully calculates the necessary explosion rather than just destroying everything. In his words, "I'm not a frickin' terrorist!" History Cole Remington always had a soft spot for incendiary substances. In school, he would sneak into the science lab in his free time and conduct all sorts of experiments. He then used his parents' garage to modify firecracker and such. He would even design fireworks displays for special events. When a certain group of criminals robbed a bank in his hometown of Cincinnati using a can of thermite, Cole was fascinated. He made his own thermite powder, but deciding it wasn't reactive enough, he added fluorine to the mix and created something truly volatile. After meeting up with Crater, the two cohorts used Pluto's powder to break into a bank truck, and their heist made the news. After some sketchy men took Crater away somewhere, Remington decided to go search for him. Interestingly enough, the same men found Cole first, and he signed up for a life of guts and glory as long as he could screw around with Crater. He's since been trying to infuse his thermite powder into napalm bombs. |-| Void Void= “I am at peace in the darkness.” Summary Diagnosed with psychosis at the age of 6, Void has always been a little... unstable. Silent, shy and practically emotionless, he's always best felt at home in the shadows. Luckily for him, his mental disorder makes Void all the more effective as a professional criminal. History Being the only survivor of a fatal car crash, Zane Norman was sent to an orphanage. He was different than the other kids and was always left to the side because of that. It didn't actually bother him much; he was always off in his own world. In 2013, his orphanage mysteriously burned down, and he escaped with a gun that he had found in the owner's drawer. Zane then began to hit up all sorts of locations around the city. He was incredibly effective--maybe a little too effective. He would steal without guilt and kill without remorse. Saturn and his crew came to the conclusion that they needed a stealth operator, and Zero, as Norman was known at the time, seemed to be a good choice. They found him but had to chase him around the town, as Zero thought they were out to get him. Finally being cornered in his apartment in the middle of a nervous breakdown, Saturn reassured Zane that they were not going to hurt him. They brought him into Nova and became the final member of Arcturus. Although his disorder makes him better at making hard decisions, Nova has signed him up for therapy to try and calm him a little bit. His codename became Void, as he was "Void of emotion." Saturn and Ion eventually adopted Void as their son. Category:Characters